


Baby Girl / Baby Boy

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Boy Stiles, Baby girl Stiles, Daddy Derek, Little Space, M/M, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Very rarely, Stiles will wake up with a certain mindset and he'll want certain things, wants to be treated a certain way, called certain things, and dress a certain way. He'll come out of their room in something soft a pink, frills and lace covering the pale, mole dotted skin; and that's the only way Derek could tell his baby boy was feeling like a baby girl.





	Baby Girl / Baby Boy

 

Very rarely, Stiles will wake up with a certain mindset and he'll want certain things, wants to be treated a certain way, called certain things, and dress a certain way. He'll come out of their room in something soft a pink, frills and lace covering the pale, mole dotted skin; and that's the only way Derek could tell his baby boy was feeling like a baby girl. Today, she came out in a flower printed pajama set, the shorts leaving her mile long legs exposed, a little bit of her midsection showing, and a plush white bunny tucked in the crook of her arm. She shuffled over to where Derek was stirring his coffee, her feet not fully leaving the ground with the way she was shuffling on the tiled floor.

"Morning daddy" she purred, pressing up against the mans back, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder blade.

"Well good morning princess. You want juice or milk?" Derek asked, reaching behind himself to his could gently rub his hand against her hip.

"I want some milk. And Cheerios. But not together" she informed, her voice soft but louder than it usually is in the mornings. Baby girl Stiles has always been much more sure and confident with what she wants, and like the little princess she is, she isn't afraid of asking for something because she _knows_ she'll get it.

"Sure thing love" Derek chuckles. Stiles pushes herself away from Derek and twirls around before settling on top of the counter. Derek grabs a Cinderella bowl and a matching sippy cup from the cabinet, setting them on the counter beside Stiles' thighs. He slips the Honey Nut Cheerios down from the fridge and filled the bowl up, sticking a soft rubber spoon into the dry cereal. As Stiles starts munching on the cereal, Derek grabs the milk from the fridge and fills up the Cinderella sippy cup, securing the lid then putting the milk in the fridge.

"Thanks daddy. Will you carry me to the couch?" She asked, batting her long eyelashes and tilting her head down slightly.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with your legs?" Derek smirked, placing his hand on her thigh and pinching the soft skin until she giggled and jerked away.

"They're so tiny and fragile, and you're so big and strong" she said innocently. Derek dramatically gasped, placing his hand over his heart and fixing her a serious look.

"Well you can't argue with logic like that" he shrugged. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled her onto his hip, grabbing his coffee and her milk with his free hand before walking to the living room. He set his coffee down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch with Stiles at his side. Stiles situated herself with her legs criss cross and her Cheerios resting between them, her little plush bunny abandoned on the other end of the couch.

"Daddy, I think it is very vital to our morning that we watch Strawberry Shortcake. The fate of the entire world may rest in this very decision" Stiles said matter of factly, staring at Derek with wide, serious eyes, her plump lips set in a line. Derek raised his eyebrows, looked towards the remote laying on the arm of the couch, then back at Stiles.

"The entire world?" He asked.

"The _entire world_ , daddy" she gave one firm nod as she grasped the remote and gently pushed it into Derek's chest.

"You're quite wise this morning, baby doll" Derek stated, taking the remote from Stiles so he could find the movie on the DVR

"Knowledge came to me in a dream last night. Ask me a question, I'll have the answer" Stiles looked up smugly, sticking a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth.

"What's the capital of Utah?" Derek asked.

"Canton" Stiles looked at the man seriously. "It's a secret city that only Goblins and Pixies can see. It was ruled the capital of Utah in the that 1700's by Minister Hobble, the oldest goblin in _the world_ " she said, staring completely serious at Derek.

"Okay" Derek chuckled. "Why is the sun yellow?"

"Because the witch that made the sun liked the color of sunflowers" Stiles shrugged. "I told you daddy, I'm just too smart"

"Yes you are, Princess, I had no idea that Utah was so prominent for their goblins and pixies" Derek said.

"You learn somthin' new everyday" Stiles smiled.

When strawberry shortcake was over, Derek fed Stiles Mac n Cheese for lunch, and a failed attempt to get her to eat cucumber and tomato as a side, claiming fruits and vegetables were against the law because that was in her dream too. Derek had painstakingly sat by her side trying to get her to eat it but she wasn't having it. By the time nap time came around Stiles was playing with her blocks on the living room, fighting for her life against sleep.

"Princess, it's nap time. Don't you want to cuddle with daddy for nap time?" Derek asked, resting his head against the side of the door of their bedroom, watching the girl play with a handful of blocks, stacking them then making her bunny destroy them.

"Hmm, no thanks" she dismissed him easily, not even looking up at him as she rebuilt her blocks.

"Sweetheart" Derek's voice got lower, his eyebrows drawing down strictly. "It is time for a nap" Stiles looked up and glared.

"I don't _want_ to take a nap. Naps are dumb and I'm too smart for them" she said, tipping her chin up at him even though she was sitting on the floor.

"Stiles, if you don't take a nap you will be cranky later, and when you're cranky you get naughty. Daddy would hate to have to punish you for being naughty" Derek pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then don't punish me for being naughty" stiles shrugged, staring at her bunny as it knocked the blocks down again. The little girls combativeness is something he definitely didn't miss most of the time, it was fun to bicker and banter about silly things like flavors or movies, but when nap time and crankiness is involved, Derek had none of it.

"You are one more snarky comment away from a spanking. You can either get in that bed right now and take a nap with daddy, or you can have a spanking and take a nap alone. Either way, you will be taking a nap" Derek's voice was low and firm, his eyes set on Stiles as the little stilled, her hands freezing on her blocks. The little slowly looked up, her eyes narrowed and her lips slightly pursed. After a hesitant second, Stiles stood up from the floor, snatched up her bunny, and stomped past Derek, making a show of slapping her feet against the tile. She jumped in the bed and angrily ripped the sheets up, getting under them and expectantly looking up at Derek. The man huffed, trying not to laugh as the little girl glared at him as he laid down, then tucked herself into his side with her glare still firmly in place. She laid her head on his chest with a grunt and wrapped her arms around him with a growl. Derek chuckled, gently wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly until the glare fell from her features and she was breathing softly with her eyes shut.  


 

  


* * *

 

 

"Daddy?" The tiny, timid voice made Derek look up from his paperwork, his eyebrows furrowing as he set his eyes on the bedroom door. "Dada?" Derek closed his file and stood up, placing his reading glasses on the table before walking to the bedroom. He pushed the door open and stepped inside quietly, watching as Stiles blinked up at him. The first thing Derek noticed was that Stiles was naked, and the second thing he noticed was the baby blue binky Stiles was suckling on.

"Well that doesn't usually happen" Derek mumbled to himself, watching the way Stiles curled in on himself and blushed under Derek's watchful eye. "Hey baby" Derek whispered softly as he crawled onto the bed, half on top of stiles with most of his weight on the mattress.

"Hi daddy" Stiles voice was much lighter than it had been earlier, his tone soft and airy. "I'm sowwy I was bad before nap time" he whispered. Derek smiled softly, running his fingers against Stiles' bare chest.

"That's alright baby boy. How are you feeling?" Derek asked, brushing the bed head away from his forehead.

"Wittle. Wittler than earwier. I just woked up and.... and felt bubblier" Stiles whispered in such a gentle, sweet voice that it made Derek's heart skip a beat. Baby boy Stiles is much more timid and soft spoke than baby girl Stiles. He'll bite his lip and shuffle his feet and whisper his request, then blush profusely when Derek praises him and kisses his forehead. Derek absolutely loves both of the boys headspaces, for different reasons obviously, but equally nonetheless.

"Well that's alright, puppy. Why don't we get you into some clothes and we can go watch a movie. What do you want to watch? Scooby Doo? Maybe Lion King?" Derek offered, gently running his fingers against Stiles' cheek, thumb caressing his jaw for a second.

"Findin' Nemo, p'ease daddy" Stiles said, pressing his face into Derek's neck, his eyes falling shut again. "Can I has one your shirts? P'ease?" He asked, voice tiny and shy. Derek smiled, maybe he liked baby boy just a tiny bit more.

"Sure thing, puppy" Derek got off of the bed and grabbed a pair of Stiles' boxers and one of his own tee shirts, a plain black one that would fall to Stiles' mid thigh. He walked back to the bed and, with the gentlest of hands, pulled Stiles' legs out and slipped his boxers on one leg at a time, sliding them up and securing them on his hips with a delicate kiss to his belly. He guided the boy to sit up, then bunched the shirt from the seam to the neck and place it over his head, guiding his arms into it and pulling it down. "Good job, pup" he praised, making Stiles blush and duck his head. Derek wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and hoisted him up, setting him on his hip and tucking a blanket around his shoulders.

"Can I has my fruit now?" Stiles whispered as Derek carried him to the living room. Derek wanted to laugh, but he refrained from doing so; baby boy Stiles was a fein for fruits and veggies even if baby girl Stiles wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole.

"Of course you can, baby boy" Derek sat the boy down on the couch with the remote, situating the blanket on his shoulders, then kissing his forehead before going to the kitchen. He grabbed the little bowl of cucumber and tomato from the refrigerator along with a sippy cup that he filled with orange juice, then sat down beside Stiles.

"T'ank you Dada" Stiles whispered, clambering onto Derek's lap with tiny little grunts. Finding Nemo was already playing, the remote abandoned on the couch as Stiles curled up in Derek's lap, his head on the mans shoulder, his blanket completely wrapped around his body. Derek plucked up a piece of cucumber from the bowl and held it up until the boy opened his mouth, a little blush coating his cheeks as Derek fed him.

 


End file.
